His Little Bit of Sunshine
by chattyxx
Summary: He only wanted him. Was that really too much to ask for? ItaNaru (light shounen-ai)


Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain anything from writing this fanfiction.

Warning: Light shounen-ai, itanaru

A/N: My first post of a shounen-ai, it's rather short, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Of you prefer Fem!Naru, head over to my other stories. If you like SasuFem!Naru, there's a new story I posted. Okay, this story has been on my iPad for a while now, so enjoy! No flames please, and fave and review if you want :)

Itachi never actually had the chance to be a kid. He never really experienced playing with toys and he never really experienced laughing carefreely. He was a child that had grown up too fast. No, he never was a child, was he?

Since he could walk, he has welded swords, honed his Sharingan, trained to be a successor. He has been killing since he was ten and has nearly been killed more than a hundred times. He bears the burden of the Uchiha clan, he bears the unspeakable nightmare of being a missing nin, hunted down by hundreds day after day. He has done this all for his village.

He never really was a child was he? He was born a weapon, sharpened and honed to be the best. This is why he wishes to keep the blonde boy next to him forever. He knows it is his duty to return the boy, seeing as he had rescued Naruto from a certain fate by killing Kisame and taking him away from the Akatsuki. After all, despite everything, he still is a loyal Konoha shinobi. His headband may be scratched but it means naught to him.

He and Kisame had kidnapped the boy from Jiraiya, who had been a few seconds too late. After running from Jiraiya for around two days, he had killed Kisame, and had proceeded to gather the sleeping boy in his arms and head to the nearest town.

Itachi does not want to give the boy back. He was being selfish, but he had the right to be selfish. He wants to stomp his feet and hug the boy to himself. He had never been selfish before, all his life, he had never wanted something for himself before. It had always been the clan first, Konoha first, duty first. Never himself. Surely he could demand something right?

Was it not alright for him to act like a child once in a while, to reclaim back the childhood he never had? He had been born in the prestigious Uchiha clan, and Uchihas were meant to get everything they wanted, but he since he was young, when he wanted a toy he got a kunai, when he wanted to play he got shinobi training. He never got what he wanted.

Naruto was everything he wasn't. He was warm, and Itachi never wanted to let go of the warmth Naruto brought into his life. Naruto was beautiful, and his blue eyes were so similar to Itachi's. He seemed wise being his years, having been exposed to the cruelties of the world and yet still able to muster a smile. Naruto was bright, he was a contagious bright, always bubbly and laughing.

Naruto is happier off with Itachi, at least, that is what Itachi says to himself. The boy seems rather happy, since Itachi showers him with gifts and plenty of attention. He whines for Konoha, but Itachi is reluctant to return him. His sunshine, his only light. Sasuke was probably going crazy, Itachi knew his otouto well enough to understand he would be angry about missing the chance to kill Itachi. Yet it was funny how little he cared.

His life had always been Sasuke ever since the massacre. He often wondered how Sasuke was doing, if his brother was doing well, but now his only lifeline was the blonde boy, and he only thought of him. Naruto was the only piece of happiness he had now, the only thing making him smile and the only person who can make him laugh care freely in a way he had long forgotten how to before Naruto came into his life.

Itachi used to spend most of his time thinking of Konoha and Sasuke, but his thoughts were occupied by the blonde boy. Said boy turned to smile at Itachi from near the sealing scroll holding Itachi's collections of books teaching the shinobi ways. Itachi smiled back, a faint blush on his cheeks. Itachi had never felt so happy in his whole life, he practically lived on making the boy smile. It was his own personal drug. Was it really that bad? To long for the one thing he could never have?

He knew he would have to return the boy eventually, and he knew he would have to face the consequences of his actions soon, but he just wanted to hold to his little bit of sunshine and happiness for a little while longer.


End file.
